OS n2 Je L'ai Senti Hier Soir
by creative-lyrics
Summary: Draco qui regarde Harry mourir suite à l'affrontement contre Lord Voldemort.


Les personnages sont à J.K.R

* * *

**Je l'ai senti hier soir**

_Harry Potter, l'Elu, a vaincu Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres_.

_Ça faisait la une des journaux._

_Le monde tentait de se remettre du choc causé par la nouvelle. Il n'y avait pas eut de "Bataille Finale" à proprement parler. Il y avait juste eut un combat entre Le Lord et Potter._

_On avait encore du mal à croire que c'était fini, que le "Sauveur" à finalement vaincu._

_J'avais du mal à le croire... Il était partit sans prévenir, ne laissant au QG de l'Ordre qu'une simple lettre sur ma table de chevet._

_Cette lettre paraissait comme un adieu._

_Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était partit, sa place à mes côtés était encore chaude. Les oreillers sentaient son parfum._

_Je le savait, oui je le savait._

_Je l'ai senti hier soir en lui faisant l'amour. je sentait ses mains crispées sur mes épaules, s'y accrochant comme un noyé s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage._

_Je l'ai senti__ hier soir à sa façon de me chuchoter "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille._

_Un murmure que j'ai d'abord crut comme le fruit de mon imagination... avant qu'il me le dise une seconde fois alors qu'il réprimait un sanglot._

_Alors j'ai compris._

_Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ne le retiendrai._

_Je l'ai senti__ hier soir en lui faisant l'amour, comme jamais auparavant je l'avait fait. Car... oui. Je l'aimais, d'ailleurs, je l'aime encore et je l'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Je relève le visage pour le regarder._

_Allongé là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, il paraît encore plus pale que les draps immaculés._

_Oublié, sa belle peau bronzé, au délicieux goût de caramel._

_J'écarte du bout des doigts, ses mèches corbeau lui tombant dans les yeux._

_Ses deux yeux d'émeraude, fermer à jamais dans un abîme de ténèbres._

_Je descend ma main, effleurant fébrilement les courbe de son doux visage._

_Doux visage qui laissait transparaître la moindres de ses émotions._

_Pour moi._

_Je descend toujours plus bas, jusqu'à retracer le contour ses lèvres._

_Ses lèvres pâles, qui autrefois étaient d'un beau rouge carmin._

_Ses lèvres constamment étirées dans un faible sourire._

_Ses lèvres cachant une rangé de dents blanche._

_Ses lèvres d'où s'échapper un rire cristallin._

_Un étrange picotement dans le dos m'informe qu'on m'observe, ça m'ai complètement égal._

_Je retire ma main et la ramène au niveau de mon coup, ou je défait l'attache d'un collier avec pour médaille un oiseau s'envolant de sa cage._

_Il me l'avait offert lors d'une sorti à un marché au puce, dans le Londres moldu._

_Il était vieux, quelque peu abîmer et en toc._

_Mais il me l'avait offert et j'y tenais mine de rien, à cette babiole._

_Délicatement, je la lui portais autour du coup, refaisant les même geste que lui quelques mois plus tôt._

_"C'est un porte bonheur. Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi auprès de toi et que je ne serrai pas là, tu n'auras qu'à la serrer fort et tu sauras que je suis auprès de toi, ici" fis-je en posant ma main sur son coeur battant faiblement._

_Ma voix est éraillé, brisé et emplie de sanglots retenus._

_C'est mots pour mots ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là. Il était bien, serein, joyeux et respirait la vie._

_A l'époque, il ne m'avait pas encore dit qu'il m'aimait._

_Je n'en avait pas besoin... Au fond de moi, je le savait déjà._

_J'entends des bruits de pas._

_J'aperçois du coin de l'oeil Pansy tenant Lissia dans ses bras._

_Je lui fait signe de me la donner, ce qu'elle fait. Et je la sert contre moi. Peut-être un peu fort, car elle se débat un peu, avant que je déserre mon emprise._

_Elle me regarde et sourit._

_C'est les même yeux vert mais strié de gris et le même sourire._

_Elle a de soyeux cheveux blond, presque blanc et un teint halé, couleur caramel._

_Des lèvres rouge carmin._

_Elle lui ressemble bien plus qu'il ne le pensait._

_Je dépose un baiser sur son front._

_Elle ferme les yeux et gazouille de bonheur._

_Je la redonne à Pansy._

_Il n'a pas bouger. Normal, il est dans le coma. Branché à tout un tas d'appareil moldu, qui ne cesse de faire du bruit._

_J'ignore à quoi ils servent, mais d'après Hermionne (oui, c'est devenue Hermionne) c'est bon signe... C'est qu'il vit encore._

_Un Peu._

_Car malheureusement, c'est la seule chose qui le tienne en vie, du moins d'après les médicomages._

_J'entends des bruits de pas._

_Pansy est revenue, sans Lissia. Mais avec Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Théo, Vince et Greg ainsi que d'autres Griffondors auxquels je ne parle que très peu._

_Hermione s'avance et pose sa main sur mon épaule._

_"C'est bientôt l'heure... Ils ne devraient plus tarder à le débranché." Me dit-elle d'une voix piteuse._

_En effet, les médicomages attendent mon accord pour entrer._

_Les portes s'ouvrent et laissent passer Mc Gonagal, Snape et Lupin en compagnie de Tonks._

_Je leur fait signe de tête et me retourne à nouveau vers lui._

_Je l'ai senti__ hier soir... Peut-être que si je lui avait parler, j'aurai pus le faire changer d'avis?_

_Peut-être n'y serait-il pas aller seul?_

_Peut-être n'en serions nous pas là._

_Je fais signe aux médicomages qu'ils peuvent venir._

_Ils entrent et nous laissent encore quelques minutes pour lui dire adieu._

_Ron pleure tout en serrant fortement Hermione contre lui. Blaise me fixe, me demandant si je vais tenir le coup._

_Théo, Vince et Greg sont silencieux._

_Pansy a les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle qui n'a jamais pleuré._

_Les autres font de même ou pleure en silence._

_Tout comme moi._

_Je pleure mais ne dis rien._

_Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus à force d'avoir trop crié._

_Petit à petit les médicomages éteignent les appareils._

_Son rythme cardiaque diminue, ainsi que le bip incessant de cette maudite machine._

_Bientôt, la pièce n'est remplie que des sanglots d'Hermione et de pleurs silencieux._

_La pièce se vide et finalement il ne reste plus que moi._

_Comme un automate, je me lève et sort à mon tour._

_Alors que la porte se referme derrière moi, je perçoit un son étranglé venant de la chambre._

_Les sens en vrac et le coeur au bord des lèvres je reviens sur mes pas._

_Il est là, sur son lit d'hôpital._

_Pâle comme la mort._

_Remuant faiblement tout en murmurant :_

_"Draco..."_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

J'ai aimer écrire cet OS ( j'ai même réussit à me déprimer moi même) et j'attends vos commentaires.

**Des reviews please :)**


End file.
